onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn
Sending your messages to your archive. Due to you wrecking your talk page with lots of " "s, I have helped you move your messages to your archive. You do not need to hide the messages, just put it there and let the people read it. 07:09, May 6, 2012 (UTC) You just have to wait for an administrator to delete it. I think you missed your chance to contact him, so you will have to wait for another alternative. They are the two active admins here. I remember asking one of them to delete my page, and he was angry, saying he didn't want to, so the other had to delete it. So yeah, if you want a deletion request, ask the two of them. 07:15, May 6, 2012 (UTC) I have read both HxH and Toriko, while I agree HxH is really a good one, its a shame that too many hiatus ruined its awesomeness to me. It still is one of my top five series and so is Toriko. As for Bleach, yes I have read it all too and it does have a story but it is so full of bullshit that it barely counts to me :-ss. The only thing bleach has is flashiness imo. 09:40, May 6, 2012 (UTC) By top five, I was only talking about shonen series btw. But I am curious about your favourite stuff? Care to share? 09:58, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Well I have only read Berserk from those three, and it is in my top ten I think (overall), you seem like a fan of dark stuff, may be I would check the other two out. Ironic thing is, like HxH, Berserk is also known for hiatus :P. 10:11, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Warning Please stop changing your comments on blogs, you're actually not aloud to do that. This is your 2nd warning If you continue further action will be taken. It is getting very annoying for many users. 10:21, May 6, 2012 (UTC) I really couldn't care less, the point is you're in the wrong it docent matter when you did it. If your actions don't stop a ban will be requested. 10:30, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Last Warning The only reason that ban request was taken away is because it was done by an unknown, of course it had to be taken away don't get smart any active you user can request a ban and you are now very close to receiving one. 10:36, May 6, 2012 (UTC) You tell me not to message you back, and you you continue to message me with no excuse or reason. You say you are putting me up for a ban, for what I have done nothing it will not go anywere. I dont apreciate for being acused of things I didn't do, thank you very much. 10:44, May 6, 2012 (UTC) There are shonen with deep romance (not explicit though), Rurouni Kenshin is a good example. 10:48, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Imo it does, deep but not explicit as I said, (refer to the flashback), again your opinion might be different. Wrong place for chit chat You know you could simply use the chat instead of just using every talk page possible. I truly believe that is the best place to discuss certain things such as these. On chat there exists a feature called Private Messaging, which allows you to communicate with users in private, both Soul and SHB are on chat right now. Also if someone disturbs you on chat in PM, you can simply block that person from PMing you and it will be over. So please, it is much more efficient and less dramatic on chat than on the wiki to talk about such stuff. Also it is easier to clear misunderstanding this way! And if there are problems, there are two chat mods there (me included) that will take care of them. I am not the mood to discuss he details and degree but my point was, even shonen may have deep romance (not as plain to the eyes as then it would get explicit). 11:00, May 6, 2012 (UTC) I believe you're using the monobook skin, from which it is very hard to get to the chat. In order yo join the chat like that you should go to and change your monobook skin to the New Wikia Look. Re You can type on their user pages. If you want to explain why, type in . 12:05, May 6, 2012 (UTC)